


Under My Watch

by auroreanrave



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Vanilla, We'll Always Have Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Paris, Simmons and Ward enjoy their well-earned downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-1x06 and deals with the events of that episode and the ramifications of choices made and events during the episode.

The first time it happens, it's in Paris. So cliche, Jemma knows, but she's never been, not really.

She once had a stopover on a flight to a conference in Geneva. Jemma never left Charles de Gaulle Airport and watched out of the window while Fitz loaded up on a particular brand of French chocolate he liked from the duty free, her fingertips ghosting on the thick glass that separated the passengers in the terminal from the runway outside.

They're on a break and just happen to be in Paris for refuelling. Centipede has been taken down, doctors and scientists and secretive governmental leaders all in chains in SHIELD facilities acros the globe, and Coulson orders the team to have seventy-two hours leave. Fitz and Skye go to a tech convention in Versailles, May meets with an old friend in Amiens and Coulson the same in Beauvais.

Grant takes her to a hotel in the heart of Paris, overlooking the Seine. Posh, she realises. The linen sheets are soft, white and bountiful. Every light glows elegantly golden in the bedroom and the scent of roses, fresh and sweet, hang in the air.

Jemma is not a wilting wallflower, never been touched. She's been fucked. Lost her virginity to her university professor the second year of university (Professor Edelstein, a visiting professor from Idaho, strong hands, distant eyes). Jemma is romantic, but she's not like Fitz who falls in love with every attractive woman he meets.

Grant doesn't fuck her. He makes _love_ to her.

He slides into her, all sweet and slick, and Jemma can make out his expression through the shadows and dim lighting. He looks broken and desperate and his hands are possessive on her thighs.

She knows that the Chitauri helmet incident stayed with him, stayed with them both. Some mornings she startles awake from dreams of falling through azure skies with no one to save her. Jemma knows they're his nightmares too. She's woken up with him watching her. Making sure she's really there, really alive.

His arms bracket her body, enclosing her, and Grant bends his head to brush his lips along her collarbone, the arch of her neck. Jemma can see sweat along his temple - _the great Agent Ward actually perspiring, the inner scientist in her crows happily_ \- and she lets go.

She lets Grant look after her, do what he's done all this time, and protect her, take care of her. When they reach their climax, he cries out, hands tightening, and then sinks his head to her breast.

Jemma reclines against the sheets, white and rumpled. Slowly she encircles his broad shoulders with her arms, one hand curling up to the rest of the vulnerable nape of his neck. His head turns into her touch, relaxed. He looks so much younger like this.

She kisses his forehead, rubs the tanned, muscled back with her free hand in slow circles, and puts Grant under her watch, her care and attention, for the night.


End file.
